


Каникулы в Атланте

by lumosik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Когда мама попросила его посидеть с племянником своей подруги — тот приехал в гости из Айовы, Маккой заявил, что ему надо готовиться к выпускным экзаменам.
Kudos: 1





	Каникулы в Атланте

**Author's Note:**

> kid!fic, modern!AU  
> Маккою 14 лет, Кирку 8 лет, автор пишет только дружбу, все платонически  
> написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017

На прошлой неделе Леонарду исполнилось целых четырнадцать лет. Конечно, многие его сверстники отмахивались и ждали настоящее шестнадцатилетие: права и убойные вечеринки старшеклассников. Леонард же закатывал глаза на всё это. К чему ускорять процесс старения, если впереди всё равно бесславный конец и холодная могила? Правда, впереди у него еще медицинский колледж. И он теперь, черт возьми, взрослый!

Так что, когда мама попросила его посидеть с племянником своей подруги — тот приехал в гости из Айовы, Маккой заявил, что ему надо готовиться к выпускным экзаменам. К тому же он взрослый образованный человек, а не няня. Мама лишь покачала головой и потрепала сына по его густой шевелюре.

— Это всего лишь на один день. Тем более у тебя же каникулы.  
— Вот именно, и я не хочу тратить свой законный выходной на маленького капризного мальчика.  
— Ему уже восемь, и, по словам тети Марты, Джеймс чудесный ребенок. Он такой же, как и ты, умный и начитанный, для своего возраста, конечно. Вы с ним подружитесь.  
Леонард лишь скептически поднял бровь, и мама вздохнула, зная эту привычку своего сына.  
— Сделай это для меня, хорошо? Я уже пообещала тете Марте. Все, убегаю на работу, целую!

Маму Леонард любил, семья — это для него всегда святое. Так что сейчас он сидел в душном и трясущемся автобусе, который медленно тащился через всю Атланту. Вышел Маккой слегка покачиваясь.

Мало того, что он согласился побыть сегодня няней, так еще пришлось ехать на другой конец города. Тетя Марта жила в квартирке высотного дома-муравейника. Леонард вообще не понимал, как такие дома могли быть построены на юге, но его мнения никто не спрашивал, а зря. Это же сплошная антисанитария и нервный стресс. Маккой знал про это, он читал статьи в интернете.

Дверь открыли не сразу. Маккой посмотрел вниз на мальчонку, тот стоял, опираясь на косяк и нагло улыбался.

— Ты няня? — его встретил насмешливый тон и внимательный взгляд ярко-синих глаз. Тонкие ручки были скрещены на груди, он будто бы защищался. Еще светлые пряди волос падали ему прямо на глаза, так что мальчик то и дело вскидывал головой, стряхивая их.  
— Нет, но сломаю тебе нос, если ты еще раз так меня назовешь, — хмуро буркнул Маккой. Бить мальчишку он не стал бы, хотя бы потому, что это незаконно. Мальчик тоже это знал.  
— Костолом, что ли? А я Джим, — Мальчик оторвался от косяка и поманил Маккоя за собой внутрь. — Идем, Боунс.

Леонард предпочел пока не обращать внимание на новое прозвище. Ему, честно говоря, никто еще не давал прозвищ, даже в школе.

Маккой зашел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Квартирка оказалась не такой крошечной, как он себе представлял. Коридорчик, маленькая светлая кухня, две спальни. В одну из них и потащил его мальчик, бесцеремонно взяв за руку.

— Один, что ли? — Маккой уже готовился к встрече с тетей Мартой, да и нельзя восьмилетнему ребенку самому открывать дверь незнакомцам!  
— Угу, и мне срочно нужна пара лишних рук.

Маккой затормозил на мгновение, а потом ему сунули джойстик.

— Гонки, я устал выигрывать у компьютера, — пояснил Джим и уселся на ковер прямо перед телевизором. Рядом стояли опустошенная наполовину чашка с чипсами и банка колы.  
Маккой скептически оглядел завтрак мальчика, — а, наверное, это был он, — и скинул с себя сумку.  
— Может, для начала поедим, а то, пока ехал к тебе, меня вырвало, и теперь желудок совсем пустой, — Леонард даже не планировал особо церемониться с этим парнем.  
— Еды нет, — прокомментировал это предложение Джим, не отрываясь от приставки.  
— Насколько я знаю тетю Марту, такого быть не может, — возразил ему Маккой.  
— Ха! Там либо то, что я не люблю, либо то, что мне нельзя.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, задыхаюсь, валяюсь по полу, красные пятна, — Джим махнул рукой, будто бы говоря: «И прочая фигня».  
— Аллергия, значит, — Маккой кивнул сам себе.

Недолго думая, Леонард уселся рядом с Джимом, притянул ближе к себе чипсы и взял джойстик. Джим лишь скосил на него глаза, но сияющий вид мальчика даже воодушевил ворчливого Маккоя.  
***

Они играли почти до полудня, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы кто-нибудь из них сходил в туалет. Были сыграны аж десять гонок, из которых лишь шесть были полностью проиграны Маккоем. Также в его активе числилась ничья, которую Маккой тоже приписывал себе как победу. Джим оказался стоящим противником, явно опытнее самого Леонарда.  
В какой-то момент Джим отбросил джойстик — его красный «Шевроле» на экране изящно спрыгнул в обрыв — и упал на спину:

— Скучно! Пошли на улицу?  
— Черта с два, — Маккой осторожно довел свою машину до финиша. Еще одна победа! — Я не хочу шляться по незнакомому району.  
— Тут душно.  
— Открой окно.  
— Не могу, я еще маленький и не достаю до ручки. А если поднимусь на подоконник, то могу упасть и разбиться, — отчеканил Джим.  
— Это тебе тетя Марта говорит?  
— Ага.  
— А ты знаешь правила…  
— Обычно я их нарушаю, — подмигнул ему Джим и резво вскочил на ноги, чтобы подбежать к окну.

Маккой успел лишь подняться с ковра, когда Джим оказался на подоконнике и толкнул от себя створку. И, естественно, он вывалился бы наружу, если бы Леонард одним рывком не добрался до окна, властно схватив мальчика за талию и оттащив назад в комнату. Маккой не удержался и повалился прямо с Джимом на пол. Тот лежал поперек его живота и смеялся.

— Класс!  
— Помнишь, я обещал разбить тебе нос? Так вот, обещание все еще в силе.

Маккою было совсем не до смеха. Он поднялся вместе с Джимом и внимательно осмотрел его. Если бы с мальчиком что-то случилось, то тетя Марта и мама добрались бы до него раньше копов. К тому же Джима было жаль. Он чувствовал, что в этой светловолосой голове скрывается вполне себе адекватный маленький гений.

— Так, все, время обеда.

Настала очередь Маккоя схватить Джима за руку и потащить на кухню.  
***

Выбор продуктов действительно был невелик. Джим ткнул в сторону одного из шкафчиков:

— Тут то, что мне нельзя.  
Маккой не смог отказать себе в желании заглянуть внутрь. Все полки шкафчика были набиты разной едой. В дальнем углу притаилась бутылка вина, и Маккой понимающе хмыкнул. Ему только недавно разрешили попробовать алкоголь, а неофициально он уже год пил пиво за школой. Один.

Затем Маккой пробежался взглядом по содержанию холодильника. Сделав соответствующие выводы, он развернулся к Джиму и заявил, что они будут готовить блинчики. К его удивлению, Джим блаженно улыбнулся и уселся за стол:

— Окей.  
— Я сказал, что мы вместе будем готовить. Я тебе не личный повар.

Джим сокрушенно и наигранно уронил голову на стол, но со вздохом все же встал и пошел вытаскивать миску и разные ложки. Маккой с удивлением отметил, что Джим знал, что и к чему.

Получилось в итоге все же то, что готовил Леонард. Когда он напряжено помешивал тесто, Джим просто мелькал рядом, весь уже вымазанный в муке и яйцах. Он беззастенчиво сунул в миску палец, Маккой лишь успел на него косо посмотреть:

— Что ты делаешь? Это негигиенично.  
— Вкусно, — Джим облизал палец с тестом и пожал плечами, состроив невинный взгляд. Оно само, Джим не виноват.

Все-таки Джима удалось занять сервировкой стола. Но лучше бы Маккой все сделал сам! Когда мальчик доставал ножи и вилки, то успел порезать ладонь, в спешке и из-за невнимательности ухватившись не за тот край ножа. Проклиная все на свете, Маккой выключил плиту и переставил сковороду на холодную конфорку. Ему оставалось доделать еще три блинчика.

— Черт возьми, парень, как ты потом сам жить будешь!  
— Мне всего лишь восемь, Боунс, — Джим жалобно посмотрел на Маккоя и уже готов был заскулить.  
— Больно? Где у вас аптечка?  
— Да все в порядке, — храбрясь отмахнулся от него Джим и сжал сильнее руку. Маккой успел заметить струйку крови.  
— Ни фига не в порядке, — Маккой угрожающе посмотрел на мальчика  
— А ругаться нехорошо, — Джим показал ему язык. — Аптечка вроде там.

Порывшись в шкафчиках, Маккой с облегчением нашел коробочку, а в ней зеленку и бинт. Вскоре через всю ладонь Джима красовалась зеленая полоса.

— Похоже на зеленую кровь, — задумчиво произнес Джим и вскрикнул: — Ой, щиплет же! Подуй, а?

Джим требовательно, но с умоляющим взглядом выставил руку вперёд

— Зеленой крови не бывает, — спокойно ответил Маккой. — И почему это я должен тебе дуть на ранку?  
— Детям же всегда так делают, — без зазрения совести выпалил Джим.  
— Я думал, что ты у нас уже большой мальчик, — Маккой ухмыльнулся, но осторожно взял ручку Джима. Кожа гладкая и мягкая, хотя в некоторых местах уже начинала грубеть, видимо, из-за его проделок. Леонард наклонился и мягко, ведя губами и едва касаясь ладони, подул по всей длине ранки. Джим все это время молчал.  
— Лучше? Давай теперь перебинтуем.

Джим все так же молча кивнул, а Леонард принялся за дело. Перевязки он уже успел изучить по памяткам первой помощи.  
***

Блинчики все же удалось доделать, и теперь оба с аппетитом на них накинулись. Джим еще сверху обильно облил свою стопку кленовым сиропом. Маккой лишь покачал головой на это дело, но мысленно умилился. Какой же Джим еще ребенок, хоть и строит из себя взрослого и крутого.

После обеда оба завалились все на том же ковре в спальне.

— Ты смотрел «Звездные войны»? — внезапно спросил Джим. Они лежали головами друг к другу и лениво разглядывали потолок. В спальне Джима потолок был обклеен панорамой Млечного Пути. Видимо, тетя Марта расстаралась к приезду племянника.

— Нет, — Леонарду было слишком лениво что-либо делать. Впечатлений на день хватило.  
— Врёшь, — тут же выпалил Джим и перевернулся на живот, смотря на Маккоя сверху вниз. — Боунс, все дети знают, что такое «Звездные войны».  
— Ладно, — неожиданно для себя сдался Маккой. — Однажды я посмотрел что-то по телеку, но мне не понравилось.  
— А я думал, что ты умный, — разочарованно протянул Джим.  
— Ну спасибо, — Маккою оставалось лишь усмехнуться.

Джим легко поднялся и подошёл к телевизору, роясь на полке с дисками.

— Нашел! У меня есть только диск с пятым эпизодом, к сожалению.  
— «Империя наносит ответный удар»?  
— А ты откуда знаешь название?  
— Именно этот эпизод я и смотрел.  
— И тебе не понравилось? Значит, ты как-то неправильно смотрел, Боунс, — уверено заключил Джим. — Теперь это просто моя миссия — показать тебе эпизод снова.  
***

Они смотрели уже час. Маккой перебрался на диван, так как по полу потянул сквозняк из открытого окна. Джим пересаживаться отказался, продолжая лежать на ковре. В какой-то момент Маккой смирился с этим и просто накрыл мальчика легким пледом, который нашёл на спинке дивана.

— Какой персонаж тебе больше всего нравится? — Джим резко развернулся к Маккою.  
— Тот желтый робот, — на самом деле, Леонард не очень внимательно следил за тем, что на экране. — Кажется, я его понимаю.  
— Ты смешной, Боунс, — Джим широко улыбнулся. — А я люблю Хана Соло.  
— Естественно, — кивнул ему Маккой.

Джим внимательно посмотрел на Маккоя, а затем снова развернулся к экрану телевизора.  
***

На последних минутах фильма Джим переполз на диван и тут же уснул буквально на коленях у Маккоя. Тот выключил пультом телевизор и задумчиво уставился в одну точку.  
Он был единственным ребенком в семье: ни брата, ни сестры. Друзей тоже не имел. Только пара приятелей в школе, чтобы узнать домашнее задание. Леонарда все устраивало. Он не знал, что такое непринужденное общение, дурачество. Что уже говорить про особую связь с другим человеком. Внутреннего интроверта Маккоя все устраивало.

Для того, чтобы Леонард совсем не выпал из социальной жизни — были многочисленные родственники. В одной только Джорджии он насчитал пять близких им семей. Еще у Маккоя были родители, о которых он заботился. Но ведь это совсем уже дорогие люди.

И вот, внезапно — общение с совершенно новым для себя человеком и желание заботы о нем разливались в душе Маккоя приятной нежностью. Внутренний интроверт тревожно заскрежетал зубами.  
***

Леонард распахнул глаза, оказывается, он сам задремал. Кто-то открывал входную дверь. Джим тоже проснулся и резко поднялся, ошарашенно смотря на Маккоя. Леонард уловил в его глазах стыд. Интересно, это потому, что он уснул на любимом фильме, или потому, что уснул на его коленях?

Маккой устало протер лицо ладонью.

— Это, наверное, твоя тетя. Пойду открою, — Маккой вышел в коридор, краем глаза замечая маячившего позади него мальчика. Тот будто бы прилип к нему.  
— Ну, как вы тут? — тетя Марта прошла внутрь, повесив сумку на крючок и потрепав Джима по волосам. Тот недовольно дернулся. — Здравствуй, Леонард. Так любезно было с твоей стороны прийти к нам во время собственных каникул.  
— Ничего особенного, — Маккой покосился на Джима, прежде чем продолжить фразу: — Мы, вроде как, неплохо провели время.  
— Вот как? — удивилась тетя Марта. Это была женщина среднего возраста, слегка седая и худощавая. Внешне она выглядела замученно: чуть сгорбившаяся фигура и мешки под глазами. Только вот во взгляде Маккой ловил фамильный огонек. — Тогда ты должен остаться с нами на ужин. Можем заказать пиццу или что-то вроде того. Это первый день Джима в Атланте, а он уже завел себе друзей. Обычно он такой задира. Его мать жаловалась, что в Риверсайде едва ли найдется не побитый им мальчик.

Во время этой восторженной тирады Джим только что не испепелил тетю взглядом, сжав кулачки.

— Кхм, ну… Джим показался милым мальчиком, — только Маккой старался не смотреть прямо на него. Ему вообще не нравилось говорить о Джиме в третьем лице, будто бы он не стоял здесь в коридоре, рядом с ними. — Я пойду заберу свою сумку, мне пора идти. Надо почитать анатомию.  
— Какой молодец, — тетю Марту сегодня восхищало все. — Ну, хорошо, милый.

Маккой тянул с тем, чтобы вернуться в комнату за сумкой, а потом совсем уйти из этой квартирки. Отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы день кончался.

— Боунс! — подскочил к нему Джим, как только Леонард начал собираться. — Отведешь меня завтра на мотогонки? Я видел рекламу по телеку.  
Джим смотрел на него с надеждой. Это было уже слишком. Тетя Марта не отставала от племянника, ей было в радость, что мальчик нашел друга, а сама она при этом может ходить на работу. Маккой подумал, что какой тогда был смысл приглашать его на каникулы?  
— Ладно, — смирился Леонард. — Ты же сам сбежишь, а кто потом будет тебя вытаскивать из-под колес?

Маккой не удержался от того, чтобы не потрепать Джима по волосам. Неожиданно тот, наоборот, подался ближе к нему и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он был счастлив.

— Спасибо, Боунс.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Маккой улыбнулся про себя. Возможно, завтра он даже разрешит Джиму съесть мороженое. Еще они могут пойти в парк развлечений, где Джим обязательно затащит его на тот ужасный вращающийся аттракцион. Маккоя снова стошнит, а Джим лишь рассмеется. Тогда можно будет обидеться и придумать наказание Джиму. Например, заставить того стоять смирно, пока Маккой будет тыкать в него, ища расположение печени, селезенки и других органов.

Да, пожалуй, это лето он даже захочет запомнить. Потому что теперь в его жизни появился мальчик по имени Джим Кирк.


End file.
